


F*ck, Marry, Kill

by IWP_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, Gen, M/M, almost forgot to post this whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Years later, three kids play a game.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	F*ck, Marry, Kill

Summary: Years later, three kids play a game.

_Note: Writing Dumb Fic To Treat Myself, Day 2._

_Actually I just wrote two fics on the same day but since I don’t post two new fics on the same day, this got left for Day 2._

_Once again: set in a future post games where everyone is happy and alive._

**Warnings: Obvious Title And Summary Are Obvious, SoRiku Because I Can, I’m Sorry Riku I Swear I Love You, Kairi Is A Little Shit.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

Riku scowled as he settled down on the beach of the play island. He’d lost at seashell collecting competition again which meant he had to… _initiate_ at Kairi’s cursed, chosen game.

As if sensing his thoughts on her choice, Kairi sent him a shark-like grin, full of satisfaction. Of course she was satisfied, she wasn’t the one about to drop the… _F-word_ where Sora would be perfectly able to hear, heck, where it was _directly told to Sora_.

Sora provided the coin for the coin toss that would determine whether he or Kairi got asked first. Riku grabbed it, flipped it in the air, and caught it on the back of his hand while quickly covering it with his other hand, sending suspicious looks towards his friends, who’d gotten sneakier about getting a look before Riku covered the coin.

“Heads,” Kairi said.

“Tails,” Sora said, bouncing in place.

Riku revealed the coin, “Tails, Sora wins. Kairi has to go first.”

Kairi pouted, Sora whooped.

“Alright. Kairi.” Riku stared intently at her, and she blinked at him in feigned innocence. Well, if she was going to play this game, then he was going to make her regret her decision, “Aqua, Namine, Sora.” He shuddered as he was about to say _The Word_ , “Fuck, marry, kill.”

Sora gasped at hearing his name, and stared expectantly at Kairi, who snorted, “Oh, that’s _easy_. Fuck Aqua.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, “Marry Namine, and kill Sora.”

Riku gaped at her, and Sora gasped again, this time scandalized, “Really, Kairi? How _rude_.”

Kairi shrugged, “I was provided three options for three situations, I made it work with what I had.”

“You didn’t even _try_.” Sora huffed and turned to Riku, “Now, me. I’m really good at this game. Give me your best.”

“You mean you’re really good at _cheating_ at this game,” Kairi said, rolling her eyes.

Sora waved a dismissed hand at her, “C’mon, Riku.”

“Okay, Sora.” Riku swallowed thickly, mentally and emotionally preparing himself to say “fuck” to Sora, “Um. Lea? Yuffie? Tidus? Fu- _fuckmarrykill_.”

Sora scooted closer towards him to sit next to him, plastered to his side, and grinned sharply at him, “Fuck Riku, marry Riku, kill whoever ate the last cookie.”

Riku’s brain broke in half.

“See?” Kairi threw her hand in the air, “I knew you’d cheat! Besides, how are you going to make that work, because I know for sure Riku ate the last cookie.”

Sora gasped, scandalized, once more, and turned to Riku, “Is that true?!”

“ _Wh- huh- buh- fuh- huh- wha-_ ”

“Riku?”

Riku nodded dumbly at the sound of his name.

“Did you eat the last cookie?”

Riku nodded again.

Kingdom Key flashed into Sora’s hands, “I can’t believe I’m getting widowed already.”

.

End

Sora makes a half-assed attempt at fake-murdering Riku until he gives up 10 seconds later because Riku isn’t fighting back and it’s not fun. Riku thinks he hallucinated the entire ordeal.

This fic was born from thinking about this exchange before I went to bed:

Riku: Kairi. Aqua, Namine, Sora. Fuck, marry, kill.

Kairi: fuck Aqua, marry Namine, kill Sora.

Sora: REALLY feeling the love here.


End file.
